Argyranthemum frutescens. 
xe2x80x98Danarnepxe2x80x99; commercially, Argyranthemum cv. Neptune.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Argyranthemum plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens, hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Danarnepxe2x80x99.
The new cultivar originated from a cross made in a controlled breeding program in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The female parent is xe2x80x98AV02xe2x80x99, an unpatented propriety cultivar of the inventor""s. The male parent is xe2x80x98AV008xe2x80x99, an unpatented propriety cultivar of the inventor""s. xe2x80x98Danarnepxe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the inventor, Gabriel Danziger, as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by stem cutting was first performed in April, 1998 in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel and has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for the new cultivar are firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction. The new cultivar reproduces true-to-type.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Danarnepxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this Argyranthemum as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. White oblong ray florets and yellow bell-shaped disc florets;
2. Bush type vigorous growth;
3. Early flowering;
4. Use in the garden as a single plant or planted in groups as well as use as a border plant and suitable for planting in pots; and
5. Growth in full sunlight or partial shade.
xe2x80x98Danarnepxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length without any change in the genotype of the plant. The following observations, measurements and values describe the new cultivar as grown in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel under conditions which closely approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Danarnepxe2x80x99 is cultivar xe2x80x98Danaxe2x80x99 (unpatented).